


Synopsis: See No Evil

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

See No Evil

**SEE NO EVIL**

In 1925 Duncan saw no alternative to beheading an Immortal who had become a serial psychopathic killer. Centuries before, Marcus Korolus, a stage performer, had been spurned by a woman with blonde hair. Obsessed with her blondeness he began attacking fair-haired women, 'scalping' them. In his perception, he killed the _same_ woman ...over and over and over again. 

In present day Seacouver, a hero-worshiping mortal emulates his sick exploits; a serial copycat who researched every one of Marcus's kills and is determined to follow precisely in his idol's footsteps. 

The latest victim is Tessa's close friend, Natalie. Now Mac has to revisit Marcus's perverted mind in order to trap this latest serial killer 'groupie'. 

**_New characters:_**

**NATALIE WARD** \- An old schoolmate of Tessa's from the Sorbonne. She does interior planning for impressive buildings and wants to use Tessa's works in her layout. 

**MARCUS KOROLUS** \- Immortal serial killer, beheaded by Mac in 1925. 

**MICHAEL, 'THE SCALPER'** \- modern day copycat serial killer, NOT immortal. 

**HERBIE** \- Owns a store that sells motorcycles. (Richie 'procured' parts for him in the old days). 

**GRAFFINI** \- a cop, works with Sgt.. Bennett (From the previous episode...lots of cops in Highlander). 

* * *

Natalie is a beauty-   
With hair long, and blonde.   
She's an old friend of Tessa's,   
They share a deep bond.   
At the Sorbonne they studied-   
Fine art, design, space,   
Now she wants Tessa's sculptures-   
To grace her showplace. 

She is in her domain...   
The Municipal Stadium.   
The building's a massive-   
Modern day coliseum.   
Though it now is deserted,   
She commences her work,   
Unaware there's a madman,   
Close by in the murk. 

Mac and Tessa arrive-   
At the hour appointed,   
Tessa hopes, Natalie-   
Won't be disappointed,   
Their friendship, Tess feels-   
Will give her an edge.   
'Your edge is your _talent,_ '   
Mac encouragingly says. 

The stalker emerges,   
His knife in the air!   
His vision is focused,   
On Natalie's blonde hair.   
He _strikes!_ Overwhelms her!   
She shrieks for her life!   
He holds her head down,   
Slash! Slash...goes the knife! 

Mac and Tess interrupt him-   
Before he kills Natalie.   
He leaps from his victim,   
Flees the room rapidly.   
He wears cap and goggles,   
'Twenties' motorcycle garb,   
How did he elude,   
The Security Guard? 

MacLeod sprints behind him-   
In rapid pursuit.   
Right through the vast stadium-   
Mac chases the brute.   
This monster is wily,   
Catching Mac unawares,   
Lures him into a stairwell,   
Then hurls him down stairs. 

The beast gets away,   
On an Indian bike.   
Mac's consumed by frustration,   
Soon there's more, he won't like.   
Irksome Randi (the reporter),   
And a clueless lieutenant-   
Whose name is Graffini,   
And a sergeant named Bennett. 

Randi blurts, 'It's The Scalper?'   
'There's a pattern?' asks Mac.   
He seems to know something,   
'More than one attack?'   
'MacLeod, give me something,   
Just one little tidbit!'   
'By ignoring the past,   
You're condemned to relive it.' 

Tess rides in the ambulance,   
To comfort her friend-   
Who's gone into shock,   
It's almost the end!   
Later Mac finds a poster,   
(He knows it will chill her),   
Of Marcus Korolus,   
Former friend, serial killer. 

Flashback-Seacouver, 1920 

On the stage of the Orpheum,   
Marcus crazed, in despair-   
Betrayed by Lenora,   
Who had lovely blonde hair.   
Every woman he sees,   
With blonde curls on her head,   
He'll slash off her scalp,   
Slice her throat, 'til she's dead. 

His latest blonde victim,   
Wets his knife with her tears,   
He's been killing 'Lenora'   
For three hundred years.   
Duncan begs him to stop,   
Marcus turns, hurls his blade,   
When it pierces Mac's chest,   
Mac's decision is made. 

Mac unsheathes his sword,   
Pain's erased all restraints,   
Luckily, the blonde woman-   
Obligingly faints.   
The Quickening consumes Mac,   
He's convulsed on the stage.   
With Korolus now dead,   
Blondes are safe from his rage. 

Back to the Present 

Tessa shows her confusion,   
She wonders aloud,   
'If _he_ 's dead, who's the _Scalper?_ '   
'Copy cat,' says MacLeod.   
'He'll only kill blondes,   
That was Marcus's way,'   
Tess snuggles and pleads,   
'Can Natalie stay?' 

Randi's done her research,   
To be sure, she's not slow.   
'A serial murderer-   
Sixty-seven years ago!'   
MacLeod's enigmatic,   
'Go and tell the police,   
If his next hit's staked out,   
These murders might cease.' 

Columbus Park stakeout-   
Female cop with blonde hair,   
She sits on a bench,   
Look! The Scalper lurks there-   
Disguised as a groundskeeper,   
Knife out of sight,   
But her radio alerts him,   
And he quickly takes flight. 

He retreats to the safety,   
Of his lunatic's lair,   
Where Korolus memorabilia-   
Frame wigs of blonde hair.   
Alone, at his upright,   
He commences to croon,   
'Let Me Call You Sweetheart,'   
Badly sung, out of tune. 

In the shop, Duncan's working,   
Repairing a lamp,   
Randi enters with questions.   
As a snoop, she's the champ.   
'He'll stick to the pattern,'   
Mac's closed, like a clam.   
She asks what he was....   
Mac: 'Just what I am.' 

When no 'Scalper' was caught-   
In the park on that morning,   
Duncan and Richie   
Commence their brainstorming.   
'The motorcycle! The Indian!'   
MacLeod is inspired!   
If they locate the Indian,   
The Scalper's retired. 

They go to see Herbie,   
Motorbike purveyor,   
Bought 'used parts' from Richie,   
When Rich was a player.   
One of his customers,   
Fits their man to a T.   
Duncan slips him a C-note,   
'If you see him, call me.' 

Two people examine-   
The same recollection,   
To Natalie, it's a nightmare,   
To the Scalper, perfection,   
As he scrapes the peel back-   
From a fruit with great care,   
He delights in recalling-   
The bloody, blonde hair. 

He's obsessed; he _must_ find-   
The next site for his kill.   
Columbus _House,_ yes...   
A bleached blonde fits the bill.   
After he's finished,   
Off to Herbie's he'll shoot,   
Herb's call to Rich-   
Sends Rich in pursuit. 

Brave Richie is sitting-   
On the Indian's tail,   
But he skids, and goes flying,   
Now he's lost the trail.   
Rich limps home to Mac-   
Who's seen the last victim.   
When he hears Richie's story,   
Mac issues this dictum! 

'You do NOT go off-   
On your own!' shouting furiously,   
'What will I do with you?'   
Smiles at Rich curiously.   
Rich contritely admits,   
That he 'screwed up bigtime,'   
Now they must wait-   
For the Scalper's next crime. 

Tess and Mac share a moment,   
Of thoughtful concern.   
The Scalper's preparing-   
For another blonde's turn.   
Tess: 'Will Graffini catch him?'   
Mac: 'He can't catch a cold!'   
Valiant Tess now proposes,   
A plan that is bold. 

'I'll be the bait,   
I've the right color hair,   
When he starts to attack me,   
Mac...you'll be there.   
The next victim is alone-   
With no one to protect her.'   
Mac smiles at her proudly,   
How he loves and respects her! 

Mac asks Randi to broadcast,   
To the Scalper, a boast-   
Cops know his next site,   
They'll pounce; he'll be toast.   
The gauntlet is thrown,   
Marcus Korolus last played-   
At the Orpheum Theater,   
Where he fell to Mac's blade. 

Tessa circles the block-   
Where the Orpheum is,   
But the Scalper is lured-   
By another blonde frizz.   
This one's spared; it's a wig,   
But she's shook, disconcerted,   
As Mac bends to help-   
His attention's diverted. 

Rich and Tess take the exit,   
Rich sees the bike there!   
Parked in the alley,   
Drawing near, unaware-   
He is struck from behind-   
While the tire he's slashing!   
The Scalper is on him!   
Tess helpless, eyes flashing! 

Is Tess really helpless?   
Not she! Not by far!   
With scarcely a thought,   
Tess starts up the car.   
Driving forward for Richie,   
And Natalie too,   
For the sake of his victims-   
She aims straight and true. 

She collides with the Scalper,   
He's tossed in the air,   
Smashed down on wet pavement,   
Lies whimpering there.   
Tess appears worried,   
Concerned at his whine,   
But Mac reassures her,   
'Tess, you did just fine!' 

The police and the media-   
Converge at the scene.   
Randi's triumphant-   
'Shoot this garbage!' The fiend!'   
But one still retains-   
Her beneficence,   
Tess begs, 'Someone...please-   
Call an ambulance!' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Eyewitness   
  
---


End file.
